Their Secret Room
by AmericanPanda
Summary: Draco lets out all his anger in the room of requirement. Harry somehow ends up in this room. Somehow, the two find a way to be friends. And a way to be more than. Draco/Harry (T for language)


**A/N: Omg hello. This is my first ever slash fiction! Actually, it's my first ever romance fan fiction. Although, in this profile, it's my first ever story. Comments and all are welcome. I'm still learning the ropes, though so I'm sorry for any mistake and I'll try to get better :D Thanks for reading~**

* * *

I've always been an angry person. I don't know, I just have all this pent-up anger in me. Like, I've always been moody and I always have this inferno inside of me. It used to be fine. I used to not let my emotions get the best of me. Lately though, it's been getting worse. I've been spending more time in one of the rooms at school, blowing things up and setting them aflame. When I've had enough of the site, I put it out.

But it usually takes a while for me to calm down.

It was during one of those marathon sessions of acting out that I got to know him better. Funny actually, I suppose it was a good thing that my idiot mates decided to throw me into the water in front of Hermione Granger. Bloody hell. Like she didn't have enough ammunition for torturing me. It didn't help that for a girl, she could totally kick my ass.

I got so pissed off. I felt my face burning up, both from embarrassment and anger. I so badly wanted to punch the daylights out of Crabbe and Goyle but stupid ol' Mcgonagall was close by. Only an idiot would act out in front of her. Luckily for me, my mates are idiots. She saw the whole scene and sent those morons to Snape, who's kind of a dick when it comes to punishments.

I hid a smile when I saw their scared faces, their chubby cheeks shaking in fear. It was that image that fueled my anger spree. I was in the room of requirement, which only appears when it's needed. I reckon the room's kind of got used to me because I go there about twice a week and it's always chock full of stuff to destroy. Delicate stuff too, vases or glasses and mirrors.

I'd never had company in the room. I reckon no one ever needs it as much as I do. Although, I do state it when I think about what I need. "I don't want anyone here to bother me, unless they are in dire need." I mean, if anyone needs it more, I won't be a tool. I'd let it go.

I was starting to calm down when I heard the door shut behind me. I spun around quickly, wand ready. A boy my age stood facing the door, breathing heavily. His hair was out of sorts, sticking up and waving around in every direction. His uniform was messy and dirty, like he'd fallen around a bit. He was a mess and instantly I knew who it was.

"Potter!" I yelled to his back, wand still up. He turned around quickly, shocked as if he was completely unaware of another person's presence.

"Malfoy?" He asked, adjusting his skewed spectacles. "What're you doing here?" He was completely defenseless; his wand wasn't even with him.

I let out a carefree chuckle, to sound arrogant. "I should ask you the same thing. I was here first." I told him, instantly regretting how the last line made me sound like a child.

He sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair, messing it up more. "You can put that down, yknow. I'm not going to attack, although if you don't ever control your pet monkeys, I reckon I might have to." He gazed around the room, looking for a place to sit. He obviously noticed the disastrous aftermath of my anger but he said nothing. He didn't even give it a second glance, as if this kind of anger was normal to him. Although, it probably was. He found the sofa in one of the corners of the room and sat down, letting out a sigh of relief.

I had, by then, put down my wand and thought about how nice it'd be to have a chair opposite of Harry's. And so it appeared. I sat down on it. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Potter glared at me. "Like you don't know? The only reason I'm not beating your twit ass is because I don't have my wand. Your monkeys got to me before I could get it."

I was honestly baffled and I let this show. Potter seemed surprised at my ignorance.

"Oh? It was of their own doing?" Potter mumbled, amused. "Who would've thought they were capable of thoughts?"

"Potter, I won't ask again. What the bloody hell?"

Potter glared again, although at nothing in particular. "I was walking alone from the bathroom. I didn't have my wand yet because I saw your drones being dragged off by Snape. You were nowhere to be found so I just assumed you were there with them. I thought it'd be okay to walk off alone. Ron and Hermione's fights were starting to annoy me. Anyway, I was walking back and apparently Snape had let them go for a bit and they started chasing me. They had their wands and they were conjuring random animals at me. I didn't have it in me that time to fight back, and I was wandless, so I just ran and ran and I got here."

I nodded, amused at the twits for being able to think. It was pathetic but it was a try. I could very much mold them into something bigger. But not for Potter, the boy was a waste of my time and I didn't know why my family ever paid too much attention to him.

"I don't suppose you'll help me out?" Potter's voice cut through my thoughts. He must really be tired and desperate to ask for my help. "It isn't worth a fight to retaliate."

I nodded. "Fine, I'll tell them off. But don't send Granger over to me anymore or I'll let them off their leash." I told him.

He laughed. The sod actually laughed. I glared at him but he showed no signs of stopping. "Come on. You've got to admit, this is hilarious." He laughed some more. "I mean, I'm afraid of your idiot friends and you're afraid of Hermione!" I chuckled a bit. Then a little more. Before I knew it, I was laughing with him.

"We could be here a while," I told him between chuckles.

"Why is that?" He asked, wiping tears.

I calmed down a bit. "He usually rounds the halls this time. Don't want to get caught by him."

He grinned. "Him and his cat."

I grinned wider, close to laughter again. "Only tail he'll ever get!" At this, we broke down again, laughing and slapping our legs. It was strange, laughing with the bloke I was supposed to hate. I'd never admit this outside the room but Potter isn't a bad guy.

He was actually quite nice to be around.

"You know, I'd love a Butterbeer right now." He told me. Then it appeared, somehow beside the sofa, a table appeared. On top of it, two frothy mugs of Butterbeer. We both grinned. He reached over and grabbed them, giving one to me. We clinked our mugs together, spilling a bit.

Butterbeer doesn't contain much alcohol but for some reason, after a few mugs (Potter kept wanting more mugs), the atmosphere felt different. Carefree, even. The fact that we were supposedly enemies didn't matter. We were even sitting on the same side of the sofa, laughing about the various professors and students.

After a while, I don't know how long and what exactly happened before, Potter put down his mug. As did I. We were silent for a bit then Potter cleared his throat.

His whole face was red, maybe from the butterbeer, maybe from something else. He wouldn't look me in the eye, staring down at the ground beside his foot.

"There's been something I've kind of wanted to try." He said so low it was almost a whisper.

I frowned. "What's that?" I didn't know what he was getting at so I chuckled to lighten the mood.

He was silent for a few minutes. I thought he'd passed out but suddenly he was literally a breath away from me. Before I had time to react, I felt his lips on mine! Quickly, I pushed him away. But for some reason, I didn't leave the sofa. I just sort of stared at him with shock. But amazingly, no repulsion.

"What was that?" I asked just to fill in the silence.

He shrugged carelessly and chuckled. "The thing I wanted to try." He told me so nonchalantly.

I was silent for a few beats. "And?"

"What do you mean and?"

It was my turn to turn red. "Like, how was it?" I mumbled. I felt so pathetic asking him this. Maybe it was the seemingly endless mugs of butterbeer talking but I wanted to know.

He looked at me this time, a gleam in his eye. "Well, you pulled away before I could properly judge."

I said nothing but nodded. Somehow, the message got through. He was a breath away again. Then, just as suddenly, his lips were on mine. Unlike before, however, I didn't push him away. Somehow, my hands found their way to his messy hair. His lips tasted like butterbeer and I bet mine did too. His hands were on my hips, anchoring me to his body. I felt him push me down so I'd be on my back on the sofa. My mind started sending me panic signals but I ignored them. I let him push me down. My hands were all over his back now, pressing him closer. I could feel his heat and his heart beating against mine. I felt his tongue sliding along my lips. I granted it entrance, letting our tongues dance around, exploring each other's mouths. I was wrong. He tasted way better than butterbeer. Our legs were twined together now, his hands all over my hair. Suddenly, he pushed himself up, out of breath and face red.

"We should go," he said.

"What?" I was still disoriented.

"I don't want to go," he told me, pouting a bit.

"Then don't. Why do we have to go?" My hands were still on his hips.

"They'll be looking for us," he told me. I couldn't argue with that. It rang unspoken yet true. We stood up and fixed ourselves, our backs to each other.

No one can ever know.

"We'll do this again?" He asked, his voice full of hope.

"We have to," I replied, yanking him towards me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again, desperately wishing time wouldn't move anymore. I felt him pull away, but I could sense his sadness.

"I'll go out first. From now on, every week. Same time, same day. Obviously, same place." He told me. Then, he walked toward the door and left the room. His leaving left a heavy impact on the room, making it seem so empty.

I made sure I looked decent. I waited a few minutes, and then followed him out, leaving our secret in the room.

* * *

**Okay. Abrupt ending and all. Maybe a sequel? Teehee. Thanks for reading the whole thing OwO!**


End file.
